Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 43
Suggestions Flare Dancer vs. [[Wizzrobe#The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask|Wizzrobe (Majora's Mask)]] The battle of the eerily humanoid minibosses that have the odd habit of spinning around as though dancing. They represent fire and ice respectively and they are some of the few minibosses to appear in their respective dungeons twice. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Yes, I am aware that there are fire Wizzrobes in Majora's Mask, but I decided to focus on the ice ones since those are introduced first and appear to be the primary ones. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : 3-2 times doesn't really count as "primary" since that's only one more time. Besides I don't really like the Flare Dancer. Too easy. --Flashpenny (talk) 03:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Something doesn't have to appear more times than something else just to be primary....it just seems like the fire ones were only introduced because the designers didn't think it made sense for ice ones to appear in Ikana or because they wanted you to have another use for the Ice Arrows or something. To me it just felt tacked on, whereas the ice ones felt primary becaue they were the originally introduced Wizzrobes and their appearance in the Snowhead Temple made it seem as though the Wizzrobes in this game were primarily ice ones. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. Both use magic... can't think of who will win right now... Dialask77 Ice Wizard 12:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : No go this time around. Just don't bring up the blood pressure. --AuronKaizer ''' 13:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : i dont really like it but i cant oppose a wizzrobe fight since i have swore allegiance (figuratively speaking) to the unmade clan worshiping the concept of getting a wizzrobe in to the temple of courage. Oni Dark Link 13:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Annoying, pointless spinning enemies. But Flare Dancer had some interesting tactics with fire so I won't oppose. Portal-Kombat : :better than most of these suggestions i suppose. Katamariqueen (talk) 21:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Dwarven Swordsmiths vs. Zubora and Gabora It tied for first last time, and I let the other one go through (Water Temple and Zelda II). So here it is again. Battle of the two pairs of swordsmiths, who help Link make the second to strongest sword in their respective games, but not until Link helps them first. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Supported this last time. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Again, I dunno what to make of this. --Flashpenny (talk) 03:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : :Dwarven Swordsmiths are as colorless as the original links awakening. Except they are colorless personality wise, rather than literally having no color. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 12:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Go Joe! --AuronKaizer ' 13:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : i still dont like this. Oni Dark Link 13:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : This is one of the ultimate tag team battles. The Dwarven Swordsmiths are sprite awesomeness incarnate, while Zubora and Gabora pretty much speak for themselves. Also, they MADE Phantom Ganon's sword. There's clearly a lot we don't know about them! Portal-Kombat : : You let me through last time so I will attempt to make sure you make it this round. 'Metroidhunter32' 21:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : you dont really need to say not counting the great fairys sword since when you do count it they still make the second strongest Oni Dark Link 21:57, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Thanks, I fixed it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:56, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Changed my mind about this one because I recently replayed LttP and finally completed the darned swordsmiths sidequest. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 00:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : : anything from alttp is a definite yes! I just wish i could double support things lol Katamariqueen (talk) 21:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : : Anything with the MM smiths gets my vote. Oddball 464 03:18, 21 May 2009 (UTC) [[Stalfos#The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time|Stalfos (''Ocarina of Time)]] vs. [[Wizzrobe#The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask|Wizzrobe (Majora's Mask)]] Battle of the mini-bosses who won't leave you the Hell the alone for the majority of the game. --Flashpenny (talk) 03:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Weak connection. Also, not particularly interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : :This (minus the game-wise specifications) was the first fight I suggested... Dialask77 Ice Wizard 12:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Screw the connections (or lack thereof) I wanna see this! --AuronKaizer ''' 13:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : useless connections but they are nice mini bosses and would make an interesting fight. it'd also be better if it wasn't game specific. Oni Dark Link 13:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Majora's Mask Wizzrobe is actually probably one of the worst-designed points of the game. I hate that guy the way some people hate Tingle! He just runs around and spins in a circle, runs around and spins in a circle and then dies. Portal-Kombat : :annoying enemies, annoying battle. sorry Katamariqueen (talk) 21:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Dinolfos vs. Lizalfos I dunno, I thought it sounded cool :P —Triforce' ' 14' 05:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Considering Dinolfos tend to just be more powerful versions of Lizalfos, I think a lot of people will find them more appealing. Also, this isn't particularly interesting. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : I agree with Zraliv. --AuronKaizer ' 13:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : i agree with auron agreeing with zraliv opposing (makes sense but for simpler way of saying it. i oppose.) Oni Dark Link 13:53, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : OoT Dodongo's Cavern Lizalfos die because they fall into lava which is fiery. And what do OoT Dinolfos breath? I rest my case. --Flashpenny (talk) 20:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : I don't find it interesting, and Dinolfos are undeniably better. Portal-Kombat : : What are you talking about, Flashpenny? They die because you slash them with a sword -_- 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 21:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : Heh, do I get an award for the most oppose votes? :P—Triforce' ' 14' 21:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : I think I already won that one when I suggested Din vs. Farore vs. Nayru. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : : what everyone else said supporting my opposition. Katamariqueen (talk) 21:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Blaaz vs. Carock A duel between two tough bosses. Both wear red, both use magic, both resemble wizards. Who will win? Dialask77 Ice Wizard 12:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Imagine the many colourful mistypings of "Carock". --Auron'Kaizer ' 13:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : how can i go aganest a wizzrobe '''and' zelda ii fight? Oni Dark Link 13:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Good connections. Although, technically this isn't a Wizzrobe fight, Oni Dark Link. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Blaaz is not a "tough" boss, it's REALLY easy to defeat. Portal-Kombat : :As far as I'm concerned Carock IS a wizzrobe. He fights exactly like them (only faster), looks sort of like one, and his dungeon is one of the few in the game that actually has wizzrobes. He may not officially be a wizzrobe, but it is close enough for my book. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 20:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not familiar with either hence have no particularity. but AK's oppose vote made me smile. Katamariqueen (talk) 21:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Darkhammer vs. General Onox Battle of the giant, ball and chain wielding reptiles in armor. Oni Dark Link 14:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Leave it to Nintendo's English localization team to be the only ones in the world who do not know that an item consisting of a ball and chain is most oftenly referred to as a mace. I'm likin' this though. Just...sign your suggestions guy. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:01, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : isn't a Mace a ball and chain with out the chain? The correct name for a ball and chain is a Flail but it would confuse people if i said that. Oni Dark Link 14:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : A ball-and-chain is called a flail, a mace is a club with spikes on it and morning star is the thing that's a flail without the chain. --Flashpenny (talk) 22:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : : Wow, imagine that, I'm qualified enough to join Nintendo's English localization team! --AuronKaizer ' 14:33, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : I know I opposed last time, but in retrospect this fight isn't bad. I still don't particularly like it, but it's not bad. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : I can't fully support this because I don't see any clear evidence that states that General Onox is a lizard. Granted, he does have a ball and chain, but the article says he may have some relation to Iron Knuckles. I don't believe they are lizards. Portal-Kombat : : I think the point is that he turns into a dragon. Or something along those lines. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Battle of the flail-tossing psychopaths? I'm all in baby! --Flashpenny (talk) 21:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : i changed it to reptiles, and yes its because he turns into a dragon (a large reptile) which is down for more connections between the two. Oni Dark Link 21:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : :Uh...mini boss vs final boss? HELLLOOO!!!! Anyway I too learned something. I had thought that chains with a spiked ball on the end was called a Morning Star. Now I see that it is actually more like a mace... all these years it was flail and I thought that it was morning star...GAH!!! *Brain Explodes Dialask77 Ice Wizard 22:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : :no gracias Katamariqueen (talk) 21:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : : This fight doesn't really appeal to me. Oddball 464 03:48, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Linebeck vs. Salvage Corp. Duel of the generally ineffective deep-sea treasure hunters. Portal-Kombat : : You know, I came here ready to go neutral, but I actually like this fight. Linebeck will probably win, though. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Sure. Why not? --Flashpenny (talk) 21:18, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : a load of guys that shout one phrase or the only good character in ph. im just not feeling it. Oni Dark Link 21:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : I'm lovin' it. IT'S GRRRRRRRRRRRRREAT! ...And I can't believe it's not butter! --AuronKaizer ' 22:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : :This would be the most one sided fight ever. 'Metroidhunter32' 22:50, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : :I hate PH, I dislike linebeck, and yet I STILL would vote for him over the Salvage Corp. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 22:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : : Linkbeck? ...I chose the wrong nickname :'( --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Granny vs. Syrup A battle of wits between two old, potion-making witches with abnormally long noses and a peculiar attitude. They also both have a sidequest that involves bringing mushrooms to them for potion brewing. -Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 00:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : : It just doesn't scream "win" like a '''Linkbeck' fight would. Go Linkbeck! --AuronKaizer ''' 00:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : : What you said is exactly what Joe put the blame on me for one or two fights ago... -Caiaphasthesympathist : : Random outbursts that have nothing to do with the current fight? Strange. No laws against that. --AuronKaizer ' 01:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : :AK isn't really doing the same thing. You had opposed all of them at the point when I said that, and it was more of a joke than anything because yours wasn't going to win anyway. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : : Not much of a battle of wits if you ask me. Granny would just fall asleep on the spot! Portal-Kombat : : This fight is actually pretty good. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : : Anju's Grandmother (majora's mask version of Granny) still gives me nightmares from when she was prattling on aimlessly. Made me wonder if they sold All-Night masks in real life. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 02:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : : So? That's a Majora's Mask character, not the one we're talking about from Ocarina of Time. I mean, that's like opposing a fight with Ruto beacause you don't like Lulu. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : : My god, I was going to suggest this at one point. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : : I dig, i dig. now where's my broom...time to go home Katamariqueen (talk) 21:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Comments Somebody or something keeps deleting my words!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im angry because I put up a decent fight and something or somebody deleted it!(Twili vs. Sheikah) User:Mirror Shield :It was removed because you have not contributed the minimum of fifty mainspace edits needed to vote here. --AuronKaizer ' 01:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) How do u do that? User:Mirror Shield :You edit regular pages like Link, Mirror Shield (hehe) and Ganondorf. Helpful edits mind you. The "mainspace" is where all the articles that aren't project pages (like the ToC and the suggestions page) are located. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 01:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :] User:Mirror Shield Well, he doesn't mean helpful as in "rewrite the entire page or add a college based article" helpful. He means just anything not of malevolent intentions...or don't be a wikigremlin/imp making hundreds of entirely insignifcant edits. ahem Happy Editing!!!! Dialask77 Ice Wizard 02:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC)